Dreaming of You
by Bestelle20
Summary: Au fic, they aren't aliens, they are in college. Mostly about Michael&Liz.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Roswell and most of the characters belong to UPN, Jason Katims, etc.  
  
Summary: AU, they aren't aliens. Dreams... sorry but I don't want to reveal too much here, so that's all.  
  
Feedback:Oh yes, please let me know what you think of it!  
  
Note: I'm newbie at writing polar fics, it's my first one, so please tell me what you think of it. Another thing: I'm French, and writing in English isn't that natural to me and I'm probably making tons of mistakes, so sorry...  
  
Thanks to Nikki who was really kind to BETA read it for me (and correct some of my mistakes). Thanx!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
He didn't know at all what was happening to him. He just knew that every time he woke up, he was feeling extremely delighted and excited. And what was the reason of this?  
  
He couldn't tell. But after some time he began to suspect that the reason for his great mood was a dream. A dream that he was having every single time he fell asleep. The dream made him more happy and relaxed than he has ever felt.  
  
It always started the same way: he was at school, walking down the hall and then he saw Her. She was coming toward him. The moment he saw Her, he couldn't take his eyes away from her. She was more beautiful than he remembered: her lips were curving in a sexy yet innocent smile, her eyes were sparkling with joy and her silky locks were cascading down her swan- like neck.  
  
He was mesmerized by her beauty and her grace. She has almost arrived where he was standing. He wanted to tell her something, to stop her, but he couldn't. He tried to open his mouth to form the words, but no sound escaped. Before passing him, she looked him in the eyes for the last time and then she was gone. He frenziedly looked everywhere trying to find her, but she had disappeared.  
  
He couldn't bare his frustration so he left school. He hopped on his bike and sped off. He went to his favorite spot in the desert, where he used to come when he was feeling homesick or just angry…or sad.  
  
He got off the bike when he caught site of someone disappearing behind HIS rock.  
  
-Hey! Stop! Who are you? What are you doing here?  
  
He ran there fast there only to be greeted by Her.  
  
-What…what are you doing here? –he asked again, but this time not hostile at all.  
  
-I knew you would come here.  
  
He didn't know how it happened, but the next thing he knew, he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow.  
  
He had been waiting for so long to kiss her, and now that he finally did, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Like breathing. That was exactly how he felt: kissing her was like breathing. With their first kiss he was finally feeling the air spread in his lungs. He wasn't suffocating anymore.  
  
His hands were tangled in her silky hair, hers were gripping the nape of his neck.  
  
-Mmmichael…  
  
She moaned against his lips and it made him shiver with pleasure. Until that moment, nobody has ever pronounced his name like she did now. It was a sigh, a cry, a plea, an exclamation, a statement and a question, all at the same time. He shuddered. He felt like he was floating.  
  
He wanted to reply to her but the dream has stopped. He growled in frustration and got out of bed.  
  
Slumming the door, he went to the kitchen to drink some coffee. While waiting for the water to boil, he tried to recall every detail of the dream.  
  
What angered him the most was that once awake, he could not remember the girl, her name or even what she looked like. Nothing! Only the way she made him feel. Good. Equal. Happy. Trusted. Worthy. Loved.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	2. Part 2

She just couldn't forget it. It had felt so real. And at the same time it had felt too good to be true.  
  
But her Grandma Claudia told her that if she was having the same dream several times, then one day it'll come true.  
  
And she has had this dream at least a thousand times. She could recall each detail, every move he made and all the feelings that he created. Michael…that was his name. The name of her Dream-guy. But no! He wasn't only a fantasy; a man that only existed in her dreams! She was sure that one day she will/would meet him.  
  
„Dreams are the window through which our soul catches a glimps of the future." One of her favorite author had wrote, and she believed it.  
  
When she wasn't sleeping, she would be daydreaming about him. He was so mysterious. She has had a lot of dreams with him, but she still didn't know anything about him. Or to be exact, nothing concrete. The things she knew about him were intuitive, she didn't understand how she knew them, she just felt that it was that way. That's how she knew that his name was Michael or found his favorite spot in the desert. Or…  
  
  
  
-Liz! Liz!  
  
-What? -she looked up from her desk only to find her best friend and roommate Maria DeLuca staring at her.  
  
-I've been calling you for 4 mins…  
  
-Oh, sorry…, I haven't heard it..  
  
-Yeah…Because you were too occupied with Dream Mickey again…. ...you should forget him Lizzie- she sighed and sat down near Liz.- …sure he's gorgeous and mysterious …  
  
-And gentle and passionate and…  
  
-Ok, I got it. But he only exists in your Fantasyland. Look, we are in college! When we were younger we made all these "What we would absolutely do once in college-plans"…and see what you're doin'? Moping around some guy that you don't even know! Sweetie, I want you to be happy, but a dreamguy can't satisfy you. You need more. You DESERVE more. Look, there is that new guy we met, Mark, he's throwing a party with his friends. It's the ideal occasion for us: to have fun, flirt and hook up with some great looking guys. –she said in a chanting tone.  
  
-Well Maria, I don't really feel like partying now…  
  
-Pleeeeeeeeeaase Lizzie….Lizzie Lizard…  
  
-Ok, ok, just stop calling me like that –she said giggling, failing miserably at trying to act angry.  
  
-Great! So the party is tomorrow, and until that we still have to buy you something really sexy and trendy.  
  
-Maria! It was Ok for the party and not for the shopping.  
  
-Could you seriously refuse a shopping-tour with Ria DL alias Maria DeLuca, greatest fashion designer in…. well let's say…Roswell? –she said laughing.  
  
It was contagious, Liz began to laugh with her. That was another great quality of Maria: she could always make her laugh, even when she was feeling the most depressed or low ever.  
  
-Kay, I'll go shopping with you. But forget that.. "really sexy and trendy", got it?  
  
-Yep. But please…  
  
-Okay, …you can give me advices, BUT I pick the clothes.  
  
-Sure.  
  
-And don't be that satisfied with yourself.  
  
-Of course not. –she said trying to hide her huge grin.- Sorry but now I have to go to class. Be good. –she said before exiting the room.  
  
  
  
Liz let out a sigh. Maria was the bestest friend in the world, but Hurricane DeLuca could be exhausting. Very exhausting.  
  
She was thinking about what Maria had told her: that Michael existed only in her Fantasyland…. Did she really make him up? She couldn't answer that question honestly. She was confused. She wasn't that sure like before....  
  
TBC 


	3. Part 3

Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
"Just go AWAY!" –he thought to himself, but it became louder.  
  
Bang. Bang. BANG!  
  
-Michael, I know you're in there, open the door! –he heard Isabel shout.  
  
-Why can't they leave me alone until noon? –he groaned, reluctantly getting up from his chair.  
  
He opened the door, walked back in the kitchen and fell back in the chair.  
  
-Hello Michael, good morning! Good morning to you too, Isabel. –she said with evident sarcasm. She knew that he was grumpy in the morning, but even.  
  
-Geez Michael! I can't believe how you managed to put your flat in that condition! It has only been 2 weeks you've been living here and it's already a total mess! -she said, looking around in his apartment.  
  
-Well, what can I say? I'm talented. –he smirked. She only rolled her eyes.  
  
-But tell me Izzy, I'm sure that the reason of your early visit wasn't to check my apartment.  
  
-You're right. I came because it had been 4 days since I last saw you, and I was wondering if you were still alive jackass. –she said lovingly.  
  
He started to feel touched, but then the Ice Princess resurfaced:  
  
-And…also because Max and some of his new friends are organizing a party and I'd like you to come.  
  
-No way Isabel.  
  
-Why? There will be plenty of pretty girls Michael. You could have fun, enjoy yourself, meet new people, make friends, charm some girls with your rude manners. –she said, smiling.  
  
-Nope.  
  
-But I'm sure that…  
  
-There's no use tryin' Isabel, I won't change my mind.  
  
She knew that he was serious so she played her last card:  
  
-Ok Michael, I would have liked you to come, because I don't know Max's new friends and I would have felt more secure with you there, but okay, no problem.  
  
-Wait… maybe I could come…just to make sure everything's okay, that you are fine.  
  
Isa tried to hide her grin, she knew that his protective side would win him over.  
  
-Oh thank you! –she said, hugging him.  
  
She was fooling him for his own sake. He had to be more open. They were in college now, in a new city, he would have to make friends, meet girls and date some. That was Isabel's plan. To play matchmaker.  
  
And she wasn't only the Christmas Nazi, but also the Date Nazi.  
  
TBC  
  
------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
